Blood and Fire
by annmariegrace
Summary: My first serious fic so be gentle. Rated M for violence, male on male sexuality, and debauchery. Sebastian and Ciel return to modern London to claim the city as their own. Blood, pain, fire and death travel in their wake. What happens when a certain red haired reaper is reunited with our favorite demon butler? Please review! It makes me write more. FINALLY COMPLETED!
1. Prolouge

Blood and Fire.

A sallow looking blonde stood amidst the ruined walls of a bygone mansion. Violet eyes perused the decayed walls, almost seeing its former grandeur. He sighed heavily wondering again why he was so enamored with this crumbling ruin. For nearly a year he made the trek from his flat in London to this lonely piece of property as if drawn by a magnet. He couldn't understand the attraction. Perhaps it was the dreams? Strange half remembered visions of a time long past. Sighing again, the young man known as Alexander slowly picked his way through the ruins and back to the main road. With a final glance back, questions swirling in his head, Alex made his way home.

Red, always red. Blood and sinew and bone. A perfect medley. Paint the town RED. Green eyes flash maniacally, a blood curdling laugh nearly drowned out by the roar of the chainsaw. One more life snuffed out by the reaper known as Grell Sutcliff. Death was his business and business was always good. Coming down from his blood high, the scarlet haired man removed his glasses to clean off a bit of filth. Realisticly, his reapings didn't have to be this messy. He could do it the easy way like the others, making it look accidental or natural. But honestly, where was the fun in that? That probably why he always got the messy jobs. The ones nobody else wanted. Yes give the messy ones to the freak with the blood-lust. Let the office screw up do the murders. But secretly, in his heart of hearts, Grell was growing tired of the blood and violence. He was starting to realize that red was no longer his favorite.

Two pairs of wine colored eyes surveyed the sleeping city below. The heady mixture of smells that only a city such as this could posses assaulted their senses. London, their London. It had been so long since they had walked it streets and savored its delights. Evil grins spread across sharp fanged mouths. A look of longing and hunger crossed their faces. Yes London, the would feast here again. This time though, no contracts, no restrictions. The slightly shorter blue haired boy lept from their perch, landing softly on the pavement below. Looking up he waved at his raven haired companion and took off into the bustle of the city. Shaking his dark head his eyes followed the boy momentarily before heading off in the opposite direction. Yes there was much to do before they feasted. London, their London, their empire. Blood would flow like wine and hapless souls would line up in ecstasy just to be devoured by them.

It was in the air, surrounding him. Malice and blood and carnage. The city was going to be a very amusing place to be for a while. Soft giggles escaped his lips as he imagined what was to come. Demons were in the city again. That could only be trouble, fun entertaining trouble that could rip London asunder. His silver head shook with mirth. The ancient legendary reaper relished the smell of blood lust in the air a moment more, before returning to his shop. He was going to be a very busy undertaker very soon. Must make all the necessary preparations.


	2. Chapter 1

*****I don't own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. Promise this chapter will be longer. Bear with me cause I'm thinking this thing is gonna be a doozy.*****

Chapter 1

One hundred plus years ago a boy named Ciel Phantomhive ruled London's underworld with a ferocity that garnered him the name "The Queens Guard Dog". With his contracted demon butler at his side, he gained power, respect and powerful enemies. Then that boy died and became a demon due to a cruel twist of fate. Now over a century has passed and the Earl of Phantomhive has returned with Sebastian in tow to reclaim London for his own.

Never had a demon such as Ciel existed. Retaining the cool aloofness he perfected in his human life, he gained a level of barbarity and viscous pleasure in his kills. He consumed his victims purely for the sake of consumption. To feel the power he had over them. Whatever emotions such as guilt or remorse faded from him and all that was left was a snarling beast with the face of a child. Now back in London, Ciel set out to reclaim what was once his. The first order of business, procure his old home no matter what. He left that task to the ever capable Sebastian. It was easy enough, using money stolen from their victims over the years. To date Ciel and Sebastian were richer than ever before thanks to Ciel's impeccable business sense.

For Sebastian, he found his little demon Lord uncouth. Lacking even the barest of civility, it was sometimes all the raven haired butler could do to keep from destroying the brat. Yes Sebastian's life now consisted of seething hate, barely contained restraint, and ceaseless mundane orders per Ciel's whim. Not a day went by that the demon did not curse the contract which gave rise to his little monstrosity of a lord. Now as Sebastian set about rebuilding the Phantomhive home, did he allow himself the slightest hope of a reprieve from his devilish master.

Elsewhere in London's back alley ways Ciel was polishing off the soul of his latest victim. A pretty little blonde thing that vaguely reminded Ciel of his old fiance, Lizzie. The bluenette always took extra pleasure in ripping apart those who reminded him of the past. Hunger satiated, Ciel took to the streets again intent on finding the one person in all London who could tell him all about his city over the past century. After nearly two hours he found it. A small shabby little funeral parlor. Pushing the door open, the little child demon realized not much had changed in the time gone by.

"He he, knew I smelled demon in the air. What bring you to my humble shop, Little Earl he he," the Undertaker said giggling softly.

"Information, as always you giggling buffoon," Ciel growled out menacingly.

"Then you know my price li..." Before Undertaker could finish however, Ciel leaps upon the partition separating them and grabbed the silver haired reaper by the throat. A fierce growl erupted from Ciel and he shook the Undertaker.

"No, you fool, you will answer me or you will pay the price," He threatened. Undertaker smiled a broad grin and from nowhere produced his death scythe which he plunged into the demon child's back mercilessly. Ciel roared in pain and leapt away. The wound wouldn't kill, but Undertaker had made his point. He wouldn't be dominated by a mere brat.

"It seems you paid the price after all, Little Earl. What information do you require?"

Ciel straightened and glared at the former reaper a moment before answering. "How many reapers are in London now and how likely would it be that they try to interrupt my plans." He said cutting straight to the point.

"Well now, hehe, what plans could those be, Lord Phantomhive?"

"That concerns me only, blithering fool. Answer me."

"Sadly, little Lord, as to how many reapers there are, I cant truly say. Hehe. But rest assured if you try causing mischief here, you will be bound to meet one or two. I would take care to go unnoticed for a while if I were you, sonny. Hehe." Undertaker said the words carefully only emphasizing the need to go unnoticed.

"I see, that's troubling. I'll go now, I have things to do. Fare well fool." Ciel turned to leave the shop but the Undertaker made a small noise behind him. "Yes,"

"One last thing, my little demon Earl, if perchance you need more information, go else where. As much as I would love to fit you in one of my pretty little coffins, I would hate to dirty my humble little shop with you blood when I take your filthy demon head." Undertaker said in a low threatening tone, his piercing green eyes now showing beneath his heavy silver fringe, his mouth twisted into a hard sneer. A derisive snicker escaped his lips as Ciel looked at him with contempt.

"Is that so, old friend. We shall see..." with a withering glance Ciel turned and left. He headed out of town to find how far Sebastian has come with procuring his old home.


	3. Chapter 2

*****I don't own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. Wow, its kinda hard to write Undertaker being all serious and stuff. Well here I go again. WARNING WARNING GRAPHIC CONTENT AHEAD! This is the first time I've wrote any thing yaoi. If its not right, let me know o.k.! Read and enjoy.*****

Chapter 2

A dull ache throbbed where Undertaker had stabbed the blue haired demon. Silently Ciel cursed the reaper as he sped towards Sebastian's demon aura. _Damed giggling idiot. He will pay for that insult, _Ciel silently swore. Thanks to that bloody Undertaker, he was in s foul mood. _Oh well, I'll just take it out on Sebastian. _After a few more minutes, Ciel finally found Sebastian in front of the fully restored Phantomhive Manor.

"Humph, it looks wrong, Sebastian. Why?" Ciel spat out knowing he was lying to the raven haired demon. Why show praise to some one forced to serve him for all eternity.

"My apologies, My Lord, but it is exactly as it was over a century ago. Though I did take it upon myself to add all the modern amenities." Sebastian ground out to the petulant little brat. Damed this contract. He would give his left eye to be rid of the bastard. "My Lord, do I smell blood?" Sebastian smirked.

"The Undertaker got a little frisky and its put me in a most foul mood. Lets go inside, I wish to amuse myself." Ciel said smoothly. Sebastian groaned inwardly. He was sure to be in for an uncomfortable night. Inside Ciel simply said "Bedroom."

Moments later Ciel had Sebastian stripped naked and tethered to a bed in the north wing. "Sebastian, Undertaker hurt me," the child whined. "It hurt bad. Make it feel better." He grinned evilly to the older man. Ciel stripped to his underpants and mounted the bigger demons chest. From next to the bed, Ciel took one of his favorite toys, a small broad bladed knife and used it to stroke Sebastian's cheek. A malicious look stole over the boys face and he jabbed the blade into the fleshy part of his cheek. Sebastian grunted in pain but fell silent. Why give the little monster the satisfaction of knowing it hurt. Blood trickled down from the wound and Ciel liked it like mothers milk. Purring, Ciel took his little knife and methodically began to carve into Sebastian's chest. Blood flowed from the livid demon freely as Ciel played in it like a child at the sea shore. Luckily he tired of the knife quickly and reached for another toy. Laughing gleefully, sounding like a maniac, he eyed the new instrument with satisfaction. A long thick rod made of oak. Ciel took it into both hand brandishing it like a club and smashed it into Sebastian's temple. More laughter issued from the deranged child as he took to beating Sebastian up and down his body. Finally, panting slightly Ciel got off his butler and walked slowly around so that he was facing his massive cock.. Ciel took the limp member into his small hands and began to caress it. Sebastian became quite erect due to Ciel's ministrations, much to his chagrin. "Hmm you like this, yes Sebastian?" Ciel cooed seductively as he began to lick his shaft from base to tip. Finally Ciel put the whole thing in his mouth and sucked greedily. The butler groaned involuntarily as he felt himself come closer to a climax in Ciel's little mouth. Just before he finished, Ciel took his little phallic tool and shoved it dry into Sebastian's unready hole. His eyes turned a violent shade of red as he roared in pain. Death glared at the little blue haired demon as he pumped the oaken dildo in and out of the older demon. Laughing again, Ciel purred "Oh Sebastian doesn't that feel so good," as he pumped the tool harder and more violently into Sebastian ignoring his throbbing swollen cock. After what felt like hours to the poor raven haired butler, Ciel grew tired of the dildo. Sebastian let out a sigh of relief as it was removed from his sore hole. "Humph, now I'm really horny," Ciel pouted. He climbed onto Sebastian again and thrust his small penis into the others face. "Suck it," he demanded. Disgusted He took the erect member in to his mouth and sucked and licked until his master came. "Swallow," Ciel ordered. He did as told, hating himself and hating his master more. "Hmm that was fun." Ciel hopped off and left the room, leaving the butler bound, throbbing and seething.

"Well now, this is just perfect. Little wretch. The least he could have done was finish me off as well."


	4. Chapter 3

*****The fourth installment and I know it's horribly late. I got so busy, you know life kinda got in the way. But I'm back. I promise to be more timely with my installments. I hope you all keep reading and bear with me. I don't own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. Well Ciel's turned out to be quite the little wanker. How will everyone deal with the new Ciel? Read and enjoy!*****

Chapter 3

Undertaker walked into Central Dispatch purposefully. Without even exchanging pleasantries with the ladies at the front desk, the silver haired reaper walked straight to the elevators. He punched the up button and waited impatiently for the lift to arrive. Moments later he was on the sixth floor striding towards his destination. He opened the door to William T. Spears office without knocking. Looking up from his paper work William raised an eyebrow at his uninvited guest. "And to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit, Undertaker," Said the reaper coolly.

"Hehe I have a bit of funny news for you, dearie."

"Hmm, And..."

"Hehe there's some new arrivals in town today. Hehe, some old friends," He said coquettishly.

"You don't say," the dark haired reaper replied. "And whom might that be?"

"Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis, hehe. Just had the little Lord in my shop. Become a perfect little demon he has," the older reaper trilled.

"You don't say, and why is this something I need to know?"

"Well Will dear, hehe, they mean to misbehave, they do, hehe." Just then Will's door swung open wildly and in sashayed a red haired reaper.

"Uny, darling! Whose misbehaving? I swear I have been good," bright green eyes flashed mischievously. Walking past the empty chair, Grell plunked himself right in the ancient Reaper's lap, draping the himself over the man suggestively. "Tell me Undy darling, whose being naughty," Grell purred as he tickled the Undertaker under his chin. The silver haired reaper glanced at William as if to ask if he should say. William raised an eyebrow and considered it for a moment then waved his hand dismissively.

"Well deary, hehe, it seems that some old friends have returned to Merry old England."

"Oh, who?" queried Grell, raising his perfectly arched eyebrow inquisitively.

"Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis, actually. Hehe, it seems the have plans for our fair city, hehe," The crimson haired Reaper nearly fell off his perch on the Undertakers lap, so great was his shock. He sputtered for a moment but fell quiet. He said nothing but slipped off Undertaker's lap and left the room.

Both William and Undertaker rose and chased after their comrade, shouting for him to return. However Grell had created a portal to the mortal world before the two even entered the hall. Their eyes met as they exchanged worried looks. Returning to the office, William sighed heavily "We shouldn't have told him." He just knew the red heads impetuousness would cause him trouble.

"He would have found out eventually. Ha, we'll just have to keep and eye on him. Michaelis probably wont mess with him, but the Little Lord... That's a different matter indeed."

Arriving in the human world, Grell checked that he wasn't being followed by William or Undertaker. They hadn't, he sighed and perched himself on the edge of a building. Drawing one knee up to his chest, he sighed again, heavily, a tear sliding down his cheek. Memories assailed the crimson reaper, memories a hundred years past. Nobody knew, not even his closest friends, his secret tryst with a certain raven demon. Clandestine rendezvous, amid a pitch black sky. Secret moments stolen right from under that little Tyrants nose. Even now Grell could feel the Sebastian's caresses, his soft but demanding lips. No body knew that a reaper had fallen so truly madly in love with a demon. Such a taboo was strictly forbidden. Grell had no illusions that Sebastian had loved him. He knew the raven haired demon's affections were purely carnal, but still, a girl could dream. Dark sensuous dreams deep in his crimson heart. Tears flowed freely now at the memory of it all.

After a while, Grell dried his eyes and strengthening his resolve. He would go to him. Damn the consequences. He'd move heaven and hell for one more night with his demon. lover. As he rose to his feet, he surveyed the streets below. He leapt into the alleyway below and strolled out into the busy street. As he did he collided with a lithe body. Bright green eyes met violet ones. "Sorry, sorry, wasn't looking..." Grell stopped looking at the boy. He realized he was staring at a face long dead. "Aloise... Aloise Trauncy?"


	5. Chapter 4

******* Well, a secret romance between demon and Reaper, a face from the past, whats next? Dear Darklings, I'm thinking this story is about to take on a life of its own. Brief teaser about Alois. I'll get to him later. Grell and Bassy have their reunion. This chapters gonna be on the long side. WARNING WARNING GRAPHIC YAOI GOODNESS AHEAD. As always don't like don't read. GrellXSebastian. This may get a little off character but I'll try to stay as true as I can, so don't hate me. XP I don't own Kuroshitsugi/Black Butler. *******

""Alois... Alois Trancy?" Grell exclaimed staring at the young man, wide eyed with surprise. Yes the boy was older than he had been back then, but there was no mistake, it was him.

"What, who?" asked the violet eyed young man. He stared at the red haired man. His face, he knew this face, from the dream. Yes it was this man, he had been in the dream. "Who are you? How do you know that name?" He stared searchingly into Grell's bright green eyes.

"S...S...Someone I used to know. You... you look like him. Sorry my mistake," he stammered then took off running away from the bewildered young man. The boy gave chase, yelling for Grell to stop. The reaper didn't look back, but darted into an alleyway then jumped to the roof of a building. Moments later the boy entered the alley, but Grell was nowhere in sight. Breathing heavily the young man searched franticly for a moment then ran out of the alley and down the street.

This encounter startled the crimson reaper, and he resolved to bring it to William. However before that, Grell had things to do and demons to see. He took off amongst the rooftops hunting for Sebastian's familiar energy. After a few moments the scent took him away from the crowded London streets to quieter suburbs then finally to the outskirts. Grell moved by memory alone. No need to seek out the demon, he is where he was over a century ago. After no more than a quarter of an hour later Grell was perched atop a stone wall staring at the all to familiar Phantomhive manor. He can feel Sebastian's energy as well as that of another demon. Must be the little brat, he thinks. Now that he is here though, Grell is unsure of how to proceed. Should he just burst in as he used to, or slip in quietly, unnoticed. As he sits and debates, the front doors swing open. Startled, Grell hops down and hides in a nearby hedge. He watches as Ciel leaves unaccompanied by his butler.

Perfect, Grell thinks, Sebastian's alone. I can just pop in and be gone before the little twerp returns. The crimson man waits a little longer, to be sure Ciel has truly gone then enters the mansion. He feels about for Sebastian's energy expecting him to be in the study as usual, but is instead led to an upstairs bedroom. The door is closed so Grell screws up his courage and throws open the door. The sight that meets his eyes rips at his heart. There is Sebastian, tied to the bed, naked and bleeding. A deep gash on his cheek, bruises and cuts dotting every inch of his beautiful skin. Scared green eyes meet shocked crimson ones. "Grell!" exclaimed the bound demon, struggling to cover himself and squirming against his bonds. The raven haired man looked vulnerable even embarrassed for a moment but he quickly covered that with his usual mask of droll apathy. "Well don't just stand there gawking you blithering moron. Free me," he ordered his voice almost syrupy with mock levity. Shock then fright struck the bound mans heart. It was Grell. His Grell, his beautiful psychotic, crimson haired beloved. How did he find me, he thought. I have to make him go, he thought brokenheartedly. Make him hate me, make him wish we had never met. Blast it all, why did it have to be Grell.

Tentatively Grell moved to the bed and made to release the demon but stopped short. Fool, he thought, talk to him first. Get answers, he's at your mercy. Gods he looks so delicious, painted in red as he is. "I think that I will wait," he cooed, running a finger over Sebastian's chest seductively. "Why didn't you send word you were coming back. Why are you back. Do you know what will happen if the reapers find out you and the little shit have returned. It is delightfully naughty of you, Bassy."

Sebastian sighed ruefully. He gave Grell a withering stare, who only raised an eyebrow cheekily. "It was not my choice to return to this stinking cesspool of a city. It was the Masters," he spit the last phrase out as if were acid in his mouth. "I did not make mention of it because I had truly hoped you would dead upon our return. As for the Reapers, they are no matter of concern for myself or Young Master," he said dismissively. Grell's facade fell into disappointment, then sadness. "Now free me, I am most uncomfortable. If you do this perhaps I'll spend a bit of playtime with you." The dark haired man could see the sorrow on the Reapers face. This hit him hard but he knew he must remain cold to this man. He could not afford to let himself feel for him again. If Ciel knew of Sebastian's weakness for this red haired man, then the little wretch would surly use Grell against him. Grell must be lost to him now if only to save him from his Masters games.

Anger flashed over Grell's face, turning it a violent shade of his trademark red. He rose a hand to his face then let it fly full force upon Sebastian's face. Hurt tears welled in his beautiful green eyes as he struck the prone forms face a second time then a third before the fury drained out of him and turned to sorrow. "Just a plaything," he mumbled, tears flowing freely. He didn't look at his beloved demon. "All I ever was. Suppose it would be better if I were dead." He reached up and untied him from the headboard then sat there a moment, lost in his own dark thoughts. This was too much for Sebastian. Freed now he found he could not control himself, reaching for the Reaper and embracing him in tight grip. The red man's sadness melting the ice he had tried to build in his heart, Sebastian cradled him, and stroked his hair. As they sit memories of the past envelope both of them. Secret declarations, soft caresses, moments of passion from times gone by. At his touch, Grell's body stiffens and thinks to resist the demon but could not. So they sat there, embracing, while Grell cried himself out.

"You must go, my dear one. The Master must never know of this, of our past. He must never know of my feelings for you. He would use them to twist and hurt us both. You will forget this place, I will not have you hurt by him. I wont..." Sebastian stopped as Grell was looking at him with a strange look. A mix of delight and skepticism. Fresh tears sprung from his eyes.

"I don't understand," he whispered.

"Did you not know, my beautiful red Goddess. Did you never sense it? A demon does not give himself over to simply anyone. Yes, darling, even a thing like me can love. We love possessively and with great abandon. I loved you then as I do now, though I could not show it. And I should not show it now. It puts you in danger." He said as he bent and took the soft lips of his crimson love, claiming Grell as his once more in a fiery kiss. Grell responded in kind, the joy of Sebastian's words spurring on his enthusiasm. The kiss deepened as Sebastian ran his hands through Grell's beautiful red tresses. The mans thin sensual hips squirmed in the daemons lap, causing the man to become stiff. A soft moan escaped him as Grell bucked more vigorously, purposefully igniting the mans passion. Sebastian removed his hands from their prison of red locks and began undressing his lover. Within moments he shed Grell's clothes and lay him gently upon the bed. Sebastian frowned a bit at the sheets which were stained with his blood from his Masters assault but Grell just smiled.

"Its OK, Sebby," he whispered capturing the dark mans lips with his own while fondling his hard nipples. Sebastian broke the kiss to move down and suckle Grell's tender neck then trailing kisses to his chest. He captured one erect pink nub and suckled him then moved to the other. This elicited several soft moans from the red haired man. As Sebastian moved lower, Grell's eyes clouded with desire. Sebastian took a moment to enjoy the mans beautiful pale flesh, blushed prettily in his arousal. Kissing Grell's inner thigh, Sebastian gently grasped the mans erection, caressing it. He place a kiss on the tip, then took him into his mouth. Grell writhed, and moaned loudly, pleasure exploding into his body. Methodically, skillfully Sebastian's worked the mans member, as he placed two of his fingers into the red heads mouth. "Suck them, dearest one," Sebastian instruct and Grell does so with enthusiasm When the digits are thoroughly coated, he places one into Grell's ass. Stroking gently as Grell buck against his hand, he inserts the second finger and with a scissoring motion prepares the reaper to receive him. Grell's moaning grew louder, more shrill and he felt his release nearing.

"Gods, Bassy, please its been so long," begs the red head, green eyes clouded by lust. Sebastian rose and positioned his bulging erection at the mouth of Grell's waiting hole. Gently he slid into the man who writhed and moaned beneath him. After a moments hesitation, Sebastian sheathed himself entirely in Grell's moist heat. He pumped slowly, but as Grell rocked his hips in time with his thrusts, Sebastian picked up the pace driving both men to their climax. The sensation drove all rational thought from the red head, he came violently screaming Sebastian's name over and over. The demon filled the reaper with his seed as he reached his own orgasm, growling out Grell's name passionately. Spent, the taller man fell atop the red head, satiated and happy for the first time in over a century. He wrapped himself around his love softly kissing the red heads neck and face, whispering gentle nothing to him and smoothing his disheveled red locks. "Oh Sebby, Its just like before, right. We're like Romeo and Juliette hehe," the Reaper giggled softly, a bit later, snuggling deeper into his lovers chest. Snapping from his own reverie and into violent reality, Sebastian lept from the bed, picking up Grell's discarded garments and tossing them at the bewildered man.

"Get dressed, Grell. You must leave here quickly," he exclaimed while roughly pulling his lover from the bed. He begins to dress the man himself, but as confusion swarms in his head, Grell kicks Sebby hard in the stomach.

"What the hell, Sebastian. What kind of lady do you think I am? You think its OK to do all this then KICK ME OUT. NEVER AGAIN, you bastard. I'll paint you red with my scythe before you treat me like a FUCKING TOY!" Grell screams at the demon and manifests his scythe. Before the deadly instrument can roar to life, however, Sebastian rips it from his hands and grabs the mans slender wrists. Pleadingly, with great sorrow, Sebastian stares into his lovers misted green eyes.

"Oh, how you misunderstand, my dearest one. My Grell." he releases the man and strokes his lovely crimson tresses, placing a loving hand under his lovers chin. "I would like nothing more than to bask in this moment forever." he says and places a light kiss on the Reapers swollen lips. "But it is not safe for you. My Master, he is a monster. Whatever kindness or mercy he knew in his human life is completely obliterated. I am nothing but his toy now, a whipping boy subject to his every despicable whim. He knows nothing now of love, his humanity is completely gone. He WILL kill you just to see me anguish over it. Nothing amuses him now more then my eternal suffering," He said gesturing to the healing cuts and bruises across his chest.

"But, Bassy..." Tears welled in Grell's lovely green eyes. Shaking his head, anger flashed again in his eyes, but it was not directed at the man in front of him now. "How do I free you," he hissed almost unable to control his rage.

Sebastian smiled sadly. "I am only free upon his death, and you nor I will be able to accomplish this. Now please my lovely, dress and go. Meet me tomorrow at midnight, atop undertakers shop. I will explain all I am able then. But go please," he said with so much sadness it nearly killed Grell. But he complied and dressed quickly then went to the window and made to leave. Sebastian pulled him into one last embrace, "Go with my love Grell, and know its truer than any you have ever known." Silently tears fell from the redheads eyes as he desperately held onto his beloved. Then he turned and fled the mansion. Confusion and sorrow filled his heart as he made his way back to London. So much to think about. What should he do, of course he would meet Sebastian tomorrow. But what else, how to dispatch the little bastard who hurt his beloved so. Another thought popped into his head, Alois. He has seen the former Earl of Trancy, live in the flesh just a short time ago. He decided to head to his friend the Undertakes shop. He had things to confess and he wasn't sure if he could trust Will. He was too much a stickler for the rules. No best to consult with the greatest rule breaker in the Reaper Society. So on he flew, to the funeral parlor.


	6. Chapter 5

******What a tangled we we weave when we practice to deceive. This chapter is all about flashback. You don't exactly have to read this one to follow the rest of the story but I felt the need to expand on a few things. Mostly about Grell and Sebby as well as how Ciel became so awful. So go ahead and ignore this one if you wish. Its told mostly from Sebastian's point of view. As always I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler.******

Sebby watched his beloved fly off, heavy hearted. He dresses himself then starts to clean the room, changing the sheets, attempting to erase Grell's presence in the room. The scent of the Death God hangs in the room, filling Sebastian's head with thoughts of the man he loves. As he cleans memories of the past occupy his thoughts.

(_Flashback a century ago_) With the conclusion of the Jack the Ripper case, Sebastian and his young Master enjoyed a brief respite from the duties of being the Queens Guard Dog. It was business as usual in the Phantomhive manor, with Masters lessons and business dealings. It was on one of these most typical of days that Sebastian found himself running errands in the market district while his Master visited his fiance at her family home. It was time, he felt to restock the manor's fine supply of high end teas as well as other goods. After he visited at least two shops he wandered the street debating what next to shop for, when out of the corner of his eye he caught a flash of crimson. Glancing in its direction he caught a glimpse of familiar red hair dart down an alleyway. Sebastian's eyes flashed angrily. He knew instinctively it was that creature. The one whom had caused so much trouble for the young Master and himself. Though true, the pain Grell Sutcliff had caused the boy only added to the flavor of Ciel's soul, Sebastian felt he ought to issue a more personal warning to the Death God to ensure he never bothered the Young Master again.

Depositing his parcels in the carriage, he rushed in the direction the red headed reaper had gone. Stopping at the mouth of the alleyway, he glanced around the corner and saw that indeed Grell was there but as was his superior, Will something or other. They seemed to be arguing. A human would not have noticed them, but they would certainty notice Sebastian acting suspicious, so he quickly hopped onto the roof of the building next to them in order to eavesdrop on them.

"Why, Grell, is it that time after time you continually screw up every task set before you. I am tired of hearing you excuses. You truly are the most useless, the most incompetent Reaper that ever deigned to exist," said Will, icy voice dripping with disgust. The dark haired reaper looked Grell up and down with a look of utter disgust. "All you had to do, you pathetic waste, was reap one soul. ONE. Then you could continue your day as the little tart you are." Anger seethed from the man.

"But, William, Darling, how was I to know that pesky old women would put up such a fuss over dying. I must admit that cheeky old bird put up quite a fight. And I did reap her soul in the long run deary, it just took a teensy bit longer than expected," his slightly girlish voice taking on a slightly whiny quality. He smiled at William sweetly, hands clasped, leaning slightly forward towards the other death god. Humph, thought Sebastian, he looks like a mongrel vying for the affections of its master.

"Only after I had to step in and saved your sorry ass," Will angrily added. "And further more it was supposed to look like a heart attack, but now she looks like roadkill."

"Oh darling William your over reacting again, hehe. Its not that oomph," Williams fist slammed into the red heads face with enough force to slam into the adjacent brick wall. Above Sebastian raised an eyebrow and determined he would watch this scene play out, if only for his own amusement. Below Grell, whined and shouted "What was that for." He rubbed his quickly swelling jaw looking at William with a hurt accusatory look. "Really Will that is no way to treat a lady. I'm a delic...Ugh. The dark haired reaper slugged Grell in the stomach. He hit him again in the face with a vicious uppercut to the jaw. Then again in the stomach followed by yet another uppercut and finished off with a devastating roundhouse to the redheads temple. The crimson reaper fell to the ground in a bloodied heap. Conscious and weeping Grell looked up at his superior with utter terror. He curled into a ball just as Will raised his foot to kick him, but reaper stopped. Instead he looked disgustedly at the man at his feet and spit upon him.

"If I were smart, you piece of filth, I would end your miserable existence hear and now. That would surely put an end to the trouble you cause me. However that would cause me undue overtime, thus not worth the investment. Clean yourself up and report to the office on time tomorrow. I don't have to remind you there will be hell to pay if you don't." and with that the Death God manifested a portal and vanished. Grell raised himself painfully into a sitting position and wept. Above him, Sebastian looked on with an odd mix of emotions playing over his face. He was appalled by the mans, Williams classless display. Only truly manner-less creatures would resort to such brutality. The man's actions seemed, to Sebastian, completely uncalled for. He felt just the slightest bit of pity for the red haired reaper. Perhaps that would explain the actions he took next.

Sebastian hopped down to the pavement below and stepped up to the prone Death god. The creature at his feet was a pathetic sight indeed. Bloodied and disheveled, he sat with his head buried in his arms sobbing uncontrollably. So drawn into his own pain, Grell did not notice the demon as he knelt in front of him and take out a handkerchief from his breast pocket. Sebastian cleared his throat audibly and the reaper looked up in surprise. Sebastian's crimson eyes took in the full sight of the damage done to the smaller man and felt a strange tightness begin to grow in his chest. Grell was truly a mess. Bruised and swollen, his trademark red tresses mussed and dirty, tears staining his pale cheeks. His green eyes looked at the demon before him with a mixture of terror and suspicion. He made to get up and flee but was unable because of his injuries. Sebastian backed off a bit and again offered the handkerchief. Grell took it timidly and wiped his eyes still staring warily at the demon. Sebastian stared back but the look on his face was unreadable. Inside his head thoughts flew at top speed. He felt pity, but something else. He should hate and loath this creature for what he had done but could not actually evoke the emotion. And there was something else. Something slightly foreign. Not sure why Sebastian reached out his hand to smooth the death gods crimson locks but the man flinched away, eyes wide with fright.

"I wont hurt you, Mr. Sutcliff. I believe you've had enough of that for one day, yes," he said soothingly and reached out again. This time Grell did not move but allowed the demon to stroke his hair. After some moments Grell relaxed and actually leaned into the demons clumsy but comforting touch. Grell looked into Sebastian's eyes and burst into tears again.

"Oh Bassy, its just so horrible," he wailed and threw himself at the raven haired demon. Surprised Sebastian awkwardly put his arms around the death god, soothing him. He supposed in that moment Grell Sutcliff was not as detestable as he thought. Dare he think it, even a little lovely, like an abandoned kitten left in the gutter.

From that moment, Sebastian thought with heavy sadness, sprung hundreds of other moments culminating in the love the demon now felt in his heart for the fiery death god. Many secret rendezvous stolen while his Master slept. Tender caresses and whispers in the dark. Love like the demon had never felt before and feared he would never feel again thank to his accursed Master. He removed the sheets from the bed intending to launder them quickly for he had no way of knowing when his master would return. Gods forbid that Ciel should catch even the slightest whiff of Grell. Then it would all be over.

As he scrubbed clean the blood and other stains from the sheets he thought back on the days following his masters transformation into a demon. Against Sebastian's judgment, he had taken the boy to hell. From the cliff of roses they had dropped down, down below the murky depths into the voids of hell. Here is where the boy Ciel Phantomhive had finally been vanquished. In Hell a demon was on their own, contract or not. To other demons, Ciel had been fresh meat. His fate sealed despite Sebastian attempt to keep him safe. Tortured, raped, and broken, he rose from the ashes of his torment at the hands of demons stronger than even Sebastian himself, a perfect little monster. Sadistic, cruel, and forged in the fires of infinite suffering, he became the perfect demon. A deep loathing of Sebastian rose in the little lords dark heart, spurring countless acts of cruelty on the butler. Vengeance as he saw it for the horrors done to him in Hell.

Upon emerging from hell, the two demons had wandered the globe for half a century. Ciel especially liked the place where people suffered horribly. War torn landscapes and famine oppressed villages. Anywhere people suffered enmasse, that is where the two could be found. There was no sight to macabre for the boy demon. Killing on a whim, reveling in the blood and sinew of his victims. Not content with simply devouring the souls of those he entrapped, he had to possess them in all ways, body mind and soul. Fear was an aphrodisiac to the little lord, and upon his return from hell some fifty years ago he spent his time spreading that emotion where ever he went. Now in 2014, Ciel Phantomhive, on a whim as always, decided he wanted to relive his glory days. So back to London they had trekked. And thus here they were now, with Sebastian in a most dire predicament.

_**Authors note:**_

_I wanted to emphasize more the start of Sebastian's love affair with Grell in this chapter. I didn't get into heavy detail about what happened to Ciel in hell simply because all the ideas that came to mind were way to graphic. However if someone thinks it might help this chapter along then let me know and I'll make a revision. Be warned though, I have a sick mind._


	7. Chapter 6

*****So ya, the last chapter was pretty much filler, but onwards fellows, into the depths we blunder. Hopefully as this chapter unfolds some answers will be answered and plans set in motion. Maybe some violence in this chapter, so I guess be warned. As always I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. *****

The Earl of Phantomhive, formerly the Queens Guard Dog, now a demon, ghosted through the night streets of London. Blending with shadows, he intended to stalk some hapless prey. Eyes blazing with a lust for carnage, the demon spied upon the masses of Londoners milling in the streets. He darted to and fro looking for the perfect victim. After some moments he spotted his prey. This was not what he had anticipated when he left his manor, but this would bring more amusement than he had hoped.

Ciel smelled the blood long before he was within sight of his goal. As he alighted to a rooftop, he gazed at the scene below. A murder, a dead women hacked to pieces. Ciel reveled in it a moment, but set his sights on his true target. A Death God, and one whom he had known before. A young looking man with blonde hair that faded to black. Ronald Knox was his name if the Earl was correct. The reaper stood over the body of the mangled women, collecting her cinematic records. He didn't even seem to sense the malicious demon above him. Ciel smiled at the prospect of making this creature his newest toy. True a death god would not satisfy his hunger for human souls, but he was good enough for a few hours of amusement. As Ronald finished up his task, Ciel took the opportunity to strike. Swooping down from his perch, he landed squarely on the reapers shoulders, the Impact knocking the reaper flat. The blond roared in bewilderment, and reached out for his scythe that had been knocked away but Ciel was not in the mood for a fight. He wanted blood.

The little Lord kicked at the prone mans hand, then reached down and grasped a fist full of Ronald's hair. He yanked it cruelly and put his lips close to the mans ear to whisper "Would you like to play a game, Reaper? I do so enjoy a good game." Then he bit down on the mans ears taking off a chunk of flesh with his sharp teeth. Ronald screamed in pain and tried to swat at the boy demon, but he simply jumped down hard on the mans back, effectively breaking it and severing the spinal cord. The injury would heal given time, but Ciel only needed time enough for his play. The little blue haired demon rolled the now helpless reaper onto his back, and smiled an insincere smile. Then he sat upon Ronald's chest, grabbing his hands as he attempted ti claw at Ciel, and pinned them above his head. "You know your not the first Reaper I've tangled with. Besides I need to send a message to your colleagues." Ciel's smile turned in to a vicious sneer as he began his 'play'.

Hours later, the reaper Ronald Knox lay dead at the feet of Ciel Phantomhive. The mans lifeless body bore the evidence of the little demos cruelty. Beaten, stabbed, flayed, burned and broken the reaper had lived through it all until Ciel had grown tired of the game and simply removed the mans head from his body. Now, standing above the dead death god, Ciel felt unsatisfied. He turned to go but before he did he took a slip of paper from his pocket and with a dagger affixed the note to the mans chest. It read "I shall not trifle with the likes of you. Do not meddle with my affairs and I shall leave you and yours in tact." Ciel smiled at his handiwork then turned to go find more filling prey.

Elsewhere in London, a certain red haired death god sat in the parlor of his oldest friend, Undertaker, and his boss William Spears. Grell Sutcliff had just poured the entire story of his past with the butler demon to these two men. Undertaker was understanding and sad for his friend. Spears however was livid. "How could you be so stupid. You useless piece of shit." He yelled rising from his seat fist aloft as if to strike the red head. Grell looked up at him, terrified. The silver reaper rose as well and grabbed the mans wrist pushing him down into his seat again

"I believe I've told you to keep your hands to yourself, Spears. Need I teach you another lesson in the proper way to treat a lady," the legendary reaper growled out, effectively intimidating the younger man. Obviously he still remembered the beating he had received courtesy of the oldest reaper in defense of the red headed reaper before him. It was true he despised Grell more than anything in the cosmos, but he would not risk the ire of the Undertaker again. Better to berate and bully in the office, away from the laughing idiots eye.

"I lost my head for a moment, my apologies," he said smoothing his dark hair and pushing his glasses up his nose. Undertaker sat down again and Grell inched closer to him as if seeking his protection. It was only because of this man, this legend that William had stopped beating Grell senseless. "It will not happen again, but honestly how could you be so... so... irresponsible," he said choosing his words carefully. "To be a demons whore, its disgraceful. I'll have your job for this Sutcliff, mark my words." His words were full of venom and distaste. Undertaker frowned at him and made a tsking noise.

"You call Miss Grell a whore, hehe, but if she crooked a single finger in your direction you would come running," the Undertaker giggled out.

"You would dare suggest..." William started but was cut off suddenly by a scarred hand on his throat.

"I suggest nothing you little lap dog. But threaten my dear Miss Grell again and you will see exactly why the society was never able to take my scythe from me." he threatened in a low growl. Undertaker removed his hand from the mans throat and sat back down. Grell stared at the two in disbelief. Undertakers suggestion had shocked the red head speechless for a moment. "Now let me be frank, hehe," he said settling into his usual guise as the lunatic undertaker. "You will take no action against Miss Grell here. She didn't break any laws. Whom she wishes to dally with is no concern of the councils, so long as it doesn't interfere with her job." It always warmed Grell's heart to hear Undertaker call him a lady. Nobody quite understood that inside the crimson reaper was all female. "Meet your demon atop my building, ducky, hehe. See what can be done about the boy demon. I fear the longer he lingers here, the more trouble it will cause."

"I object. Getting involved with demon affairs is..." William began but a soft jingling noise cut him off. The dark haired reaper pulled his cell phone from his breast pocket and answered it brusquely. "Hello...WHAT... … … You cant be serious... … … Ronald is... … … … Yes I'll be in immediately," he said lifelessly. William suddenly looked as if all the light had gone out of him. There were actually tears in his eyes when he looked at his two companions. "That was Alan Humphries. Ronald Knox was just found dead in an alley. He was killed... by Ciel Phantomhive," he said voice dead. He shook his head in disbelief. He had been quite fond of the younger reaper, despite his cavalier attitude. "I have to go in and see to... this. Grell meet with Sebastian Michaelis. Find the way to kill the Phantomhive bastard at any cost." He ordered the red head who stared at him in disbelief. Then he created a portal and left the two men to mull over the new information.

Grell burst into tears. "Oh Ronnie," he wailed sobbing into his hands. "Its all my fault. Its... Ronnie cant be..." he couldn't say it. Anguish clawed at his heart as Undertaker sat there dumbly. To kill a reaper, little Ciel must have grown quite powerful in the past century. This troubled the old reaper more than the death of the young death god, tough like many others Undertaker had liked Ronald quite a lot. The two had gone drinking on many occasions. His ancient heart demanded justice, and he could easily take out the Phantomhive demon. But that would put Grell's beloved squarely in the fracas. Undertaker could not bear to cause his dear friend pain. So with the distraught Grell weeping in his arms he thought on the next move that should be played against the demon Earl. It would all depend on what Sebastian had to say tomorrow night. For now he would comfort his friend, tomorrow though, he would plot death.


	8. Chapter 7

******Well then Darklings, there you have it. I swear I didn't plan on killing anyone last chapter but when I sit down to write, stuff just happens. More to come this chapter. That Ciel, ain't he a stinker? I realize that Undertaker is way OOC but I cant help it. He's really hard to write. Just stay tuned my dears. As always I don't own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler.******

The brutal murder of Ronald Knox had the entire Reaper Society up in arms. Many were ready to wage war with hell itself. Most simply wanted Ciel Phantomhive's head on a pike. No one more so than William T. Spears. Ronald Knox had been his subordinate and the closest thing to a friend a hard man like Spears could get. Only Knox had known how to break the dark reapers hard exterior. In truth had Ronald not been his subordinate, William would most likely have fallen in love with the fun loving man. Yes the death god blamed the demon brat, but he also blamed Grell Sutcliff. The red haired reaper had been a thorn in his side for too long and now his blundering had cost William the one person he had cared about.

As the stoic reaper sat brooding in his office, a knock on the door shook him from his thoughts. "Enter," he barked roughly. Alan Humphries and Eric Slingby. Both looked deeply sorry for having to trouble their boss at the moment. "What is it," he says in an exhausted tone.

"Sir, um, well we were wondering if we should go after the Phantomhive demon. We want to know what our orders are," pipes up Alan a mousy but stern reaper.

"Ya that bastards gotta pay, boss. We cant just sit 'round twiddling our thumbs," says the blonde Eric, the more outgoing of the pair.

"Your orders are this. Do not engage, do not attempt to go near him at all. That demon was able to brutally maim and kill one of our best reapers. Senior Management is devising a plan as to deal with the situation. Until then, Phantomhive is off limits. Is that clear."

"Yes sir," say both men simultaneously. They scowl at their boos as if they have something to say but prudently stay quiet.

"However if you should accidentally come across the demon lord while in the line of duty and happen to thrust your scythes into his foul chest then so be it," William added shrugging slightly. Both men smiled slightly at their bosses blatant disregard for the rules. "You two are dismissed." He waved them out of his office then glanced at the clock. It was half past eleven pm.

In the human realm, Grell sat atop the Undertakers shop waiting for his demon lover. He prayed silently that Sebastian would show. He looked again at his watch. Eleven fifty. He wondered if Sebby knew about poor Ronnie. Tears welled in the crimson mans eyes as he thought of the younger man. He had seen the body only a few hours ago. The sight had completely disarmed the usually callous man. He was used to cruel and barbarous deaths, but for it to be someone he had loved... No now was not the time. His Sebby would be here any moment and a lady must look her best. He dried his lovely green eyes and pinched some color into his cheeks while looking around for any sign of ear Bassy. He didn't have to wait long. Like a living shadow, Sebastian in all his wicked glory slid out of the darkness. Grell galloped into his lovers arms, collapsing into tears.

"My darling one, hush now," Sebastian crooned softly while patting the reapers silky locks.

"Oh Bassy its simply dreadful. Your damned brat master KILLED poor Ronnie. HE KILLED HIM," the red head wailed.

"I know my pet, I was told in detail upon my masters return. I am truly sorry. I know you cared for the young man greatly." a fact that had once been the subject of some light hearted pillow talk once upon a time.

"That little bastard has to pay, Sebby. For Ronnie, for you, for all of it. How, how do I kill him? I swear I will paint him bloody as I rip into him with my scythe." Grell growled blood lust rising like never before.

"You can not kill him, My love. He was not born a demon, he was made and only the one who made him can unmake him. And Hannah Annafellows died over a hundred years ago. You see my beauty, I will never be free of him. The one thing that can kill him no longer exists. That is why you must stay away. Why we must no be together. And you must warn away your colleagues. He will kill all who stand opposed to him. Never in all my long years has a demon frightened me, yet never before has there been a demon like Ciel Phantomhive. His malice and cruelty rival that of Lucifer himself. I fear for you my love, my Grell." The raven haired demon held tightly to the smaller man. Though his demon heart was breaking he knew he must make Grell stay away.

"Bassy no, your telling me to give up. To just let you go? To not avenge my poor Ronnie? I wont! To hell with that little rat bastard. I WILL MAKE HIM PAY WITH BLOOD," the crimson one roared, beating against his lovers chest. Sebastian took hold of Grell's arms roughly and shook the man.

"You can not, there is no way,"

"You may have given up hope, darling Bassy, but this lady..." Grell stopped and stared thoughtfully a moment. A brilliant thought struck him. It had slipped his mind with all that had happened, but now he threw back his head and cackled. "Oh Bassy, My darling Bassy! Hannah Annafellows didn't make Ciel a demon, Alois Trancy did. And Alois Trancy IS ALIVE," exclaimed the reaper jumping up and down in his lovers arms. "I saw him last night. When I was on my way to see you. I bumped into him actually. Oh it so perfect Sebby, like fate! We can just get him to off that little fucker good and proper," Grell's eyes glowed maniacally as he stared at his demon love. Sebastian was taken aback. Alois Trancy alive.

"Impossible," whispered Sebastian but a tiny glimmer of hope flashed in his scarlet eyes. Could it be true? But how, Hannah had devoured the boys soul before she died. "How,"

"Hehe Oh I can shed some light on that Master Butler, if you pay my fee, hehe," said a familiar voice from the dark.

"Stow it Undy, dear and tell us what you know. Its for Ronnie," said Grell as the old reaper crept out from the shadows. His grin leered as he spied on the lovers, noticing the familiarity in their embrace.

"Hehe so the fine lady was not embellishing when she said you were her lover," he said with an odd note in his voice. "Hehe well fine then, for free, for Ronald. And because you chose to try and protect my dear friend here from your cruel master. Indeed Hannah Annafellows did swallow the boy Alois Trancy's soul. But you and I both know, master demon, that it takes time for a soul to be fully consumed and absorbed into a demon. And Hannah had died to soon after taking the boy. When she died, Trancy's soul was released to be reborn. Thus Alois Trancy is indeed alive. Though I doubt that's his name now or that he would have any memory of us at all." The ancient reaper told all this while both demon and reaper looked on, amazed by the ancients knowledge.

"Undy, how do you know all this," asked Grell bewildered.

"Yes how are you privy to such information," inquired Sebastian.

"Hehe. Cause I'm a naughty old Undertaker, who cant seem to keep his nose out of the Great Library, hehe," he mused giggling at himself.

"You may be a crusty old lunatic, but I could kiss you." Grell beamed at his friend. Sebastian frowned, and held tight to his excited lover.

"Yes but the question remains, can he kill the Master?" said Sebastian gravely.

Across town in a small flat, the man formerly known as Alois Trancy lay in bed, his sleep disturbed by yet another nightmare. He dreamed he was a boy dressed in strange clothes who was dueling another boy dress equally as strange. The boys fought, sword struck sword and metal clanged. Then he felt a sharp pain, the other boy had stabbed him.

"CLAUDE," screamed the young man bolting up from his bed. The young man shook his head coming awake fully. Another dream, he looked down at his side, he could still feel the blade there, though no mark showed. Rubbing his face in his hands, the blonde man fell back upon his pillows and drifted again into a dream filled sleep.


	9. Chapter 8

******Thanks to everyone who is sticking with this story! I'm so happy you like it so far! I really don't know what I'm going to write when I sit down and stare at my screen. Things are only gonna get visceral from here. As always I don't own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. ******

Some nights after the lovers meeting atop a certain Undertakers shop, the young man Alex Turnbell walked the lonely streets of London looking for something. He knew if he walked long enough, looked hard enough he was sure to find it. The answers he has sought since childhood. The feeling of not belonging to this world. The feeling that he had been here before. Of course he knew it was because of his dreams. More like memories really. Demons he has wrestled his whole life.

Now he walked looking everywhere for a shock of red. For the familiar face from his dreams. If he could just find that man he would finally be at peace. Now at this late hour, after wandering the streets for days he was loosing hope. He felt there was a purpose to his being here, and the red head man would answer it.

Elsewhere in London two demons watched the city, Ciel Phantomhive was looking for blood, his servant Sebastian, looking for freedom.

"Sebastian, It's time to set my plans in motion. I want you to secure information on all the major players. Its time to take my place as the head of London's underworld one more. Find them and kill them. Make sure their followers know that I am in charge now." The blue haired demon instructed with a glint of malice in his cold eyes. The butler placed an arm over his chest and bowed slightly.

"Yes, my lord," he said with out the hint of affection.

"Oh and should you run into any Reapers along the way, dispose of them as well. Might as well rid the city of all its vermin," Ciel added coldly smiling into the night sky. "That's an order," he said turning and facing the older demon. The seal imbedded in his eye glowed faintly as the binding order was issued. The seal on Sebastian's hand glowed in response. Inwardly he cringed and prayed his beloved Grell was not out and about tonight.

Bowing again, Sebastian said "Yes, my lord. And should you have need of me this night my Lord, where can you be found?" he queried, attempting nonchalance but Ciel pricked an eyebrow.

"Whats this, concern for me Sebastian? Have you come to care for me after all these years?" the little Lord needled his older companion.

"Not at all, My Lord. I was simply ascertaining where I would need to clean up the mess you leave. You can be such a rambunctious little boy." The raven haired man said bowing slightly to hide his smirk. Nothing irked the boy demon worse than the mention of his height or age. Ciel frowned and punched Sebastian in the stomach with enough force to knock him off the building the were perched upon.

"Humph, I go where I go Sebastian," the vicious little scoundrel called down to the battered demon before turning and heading south.

Sebastian groaned as he picked himself out of the rubbish he had landed in, not in pain but in irritation. He smirked again as he went to accomplish the task set before him. He prayed the Reapers had enough sense to stay out of his sight until his task was completed.

The plan to recruit the reincarnated Alois Trancy had now been relayed to William Spears who sent it to Senior Management. In turn Grell's relationship with the demon Sebastian had also been revealed. Management decided to reserve judgment on that matter until Phantomhive had been dispatched. Permission was granted to release the memories of Alois Trancy to his new self, named Alex Turnbell. It seemed that Senior Management was as anxious about ridding London of Ciel Phantomhive as those in the Dispatch office. They saw the murder of Ronald Knox as a declaration of war by the demon boy and intended to return the favor in kind. It was ordered to recruit the boy as a sort of deputy reaper, granting him the temporary powers of a death god so the task could be accomplished. The trick was now to find Alois/Alex and set the plan in motion.

In his office, William sighed heavily as he told the plan to the few members of Dispatch in on it. Gathered in the small tidy room were Grell, Alan, Eric and Undertaker. The operation was to be small. Grell and Undertaker would seek out Alois/Alex while Eric and Alan would keep surveillance on the demon lord. No one was to go near the demon until Alois was in position to eradicate him. As for Sebastian Michaelis, he was not a target but would be considered collateral damage should he interfere. Grell had emphatically opposed that decision. William honestly didn't care a wit about either demon and would have liked to wipe them both from the face of the earth. However to preserve his colleges sanity he stated that Michaelis was to be restrained and deadly force used as a last resort. This quieted the red heads contention, though he fumed resentfully. William dismissed the team to their appointed tasks, wishing them good luck and bidding them to stay safe and out of sight of the demons. William set out after they had left, determined that he himself would confront Sebastian. As William partially blamed Grell for the loss of Ronald, he would in turn take away the scarlet irritations object of affection.

As they left, Alan and Eric grumbled audibly about babysitting duty. They wanted blood for their fallen friend and colleague. Undertaker turned to them and grinned maniacally at them. "Rest assured, chaps, very soon the streets will run with the blood of demons. Ronald Knox will be avenged most brutally," he cackled out then giggled viciously. The sight nearly ran the pairs blood cold but satisfied their grumbling. Each pair of men left the dispatch then to accomplish their assignments.

Eric and Alan came upon their query quickly. The little demon spawn had been found behind a seedy den of drink and debauchery. He was currently feasting on a hapless street walker who had been ballsy enough to offer her wares to the childlike monster. The sight was enough to cause both men's stomachs to vacate its contents. Blood and sinew covered the alleyway. The hookers pimp was now engaged with Ciel, attempting to kill him for destroying his property. Ciel was laughing and toying with the man. Alan and Eric watched from above as the scene played out. The little Earl grew bored of the scummy man quickly and devoured him messily. He then moved away from the alley and into the crowded streets. The two reapers followed now at a very cautions distance. Both men equally frightened of this terror with a child's face.

Elsewhere, Undertaker and Grell searched for Alois/Alex. They had tried his apartment first but found it empty. Now they searched the surrounding area. After an hours searching they gave up and perched themselves atop the young mans building. They would catch him upon his return. After a few hours they were rewarded for their patience when the man finally returned home. They allowed him time to enter the apartment before slipping in via a portal. Alex had just entered the apartment and removed his coat when into his living room, popped the very creature he had been searching for. He exclaimed in simultaneous joy and fright. "IT'S YOU!" He shouted as Undertaker pooped in right next to the crimson reaper.

"You know us boy," Undertaker snickered out, suddenly amused by the boys expression.

"Yes, no, I mean I recognize you," Alex exclaimed. "I've dreamed of you all my life!"

"Really? Hows that, Undy dear," queried Grell, sizing up the young man before him. "You look quite a bit like him. But your older than the last time."

"Hmm I suppose its not uncommon for the reincarnated to have some memories bleed into the new life," mused Undertaker. He looked from Grell to the young blonde. "How about some tea, deary," pasting a big grin on his face. "We have a great tale to tell you and an even greater boon to ask. Might as well get comfortable."

*****I am so sorry its taken so long to put this chapter out. So much has happened, it's been crazy. Thank you for your continued support. I hope I'm able to post more regularly. Bear with me, please, and keep reading. The next chapter is gonna be a doozy...*****


	10. Chapter 9

****** _**So ya, I've been a lax writer of late. Much apologies my Darklings. Now with pizza, BBQ chips and Mountain Dew in **__**h**__**and, lets kick this story into overdrive! Violence, male on male sexiness, and all manner of badness from here on out. Be warned! As always, I don't own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. But by Gods if I did...**__*_*****

On the floor of his apartment, the prone figure of Alex Turnbell lay unconscious. Grell had grown impatient trying to explain the situation to the young man so he had simply whammied him with the memories of his previous life. Now the young blonds mind was desperately working to accept the new information. Undertaker was trying to keep him from becoming a drooling mindless mass of flesh by infusing his body with traces of Shinigami power all the while cursing out the red head reaper. "Of all the rash stupid foolish..." he muttered pouring bits of concentrated death god power into the boy. "Stupid impatient women..."

"Well he wasn't getting what we were saying love, this just saves us time," Grell said flippantly.

"Yes and nearly turning him into a vegetable in the process." After some moments, the silver Reaper sat back on his haunches and sighed. "I gave him as much power as I dare without turning him into a full Reaper. Now we wait," he said offering his friend his trademark grin. "My lady, you can be most taxing at times," he giggled at the younger man who merely offered his own beguiling smile.

"Undy, sweet the quicker this is done, the quicker I can have my dark lover all to myself," Grell said with sincerity. He knew what he had done was rash and could have blown their plans all to hell, but he was confident in his old friend. "How long do you think it will take?"

"A bit of a while I'm afraid. Its a lot for a mortal mind to adjust to. We must wait and be patient." He suddenly howled with mirthful laughter.

"And what is so funny?"

"The thought of you showing, hehehe, patience, hahaha," he cackled out, slapping his knee and wiping tears from his eyes. Grell gave him a look that could peel wall paper. He indignantly blew his bangs from his eyes, shook his head and sat down to wait while the mad reaper continued to giggle.

Elsewhere in mortal London, two reapers warily watched a small young boy rip another hapless person to pieces. They held each others hand, silently praying this cruel vicious creature would not realize he was being watched. They wished they could recall themselves from this assignment, each man dreading something awful happening to the other. They had always thought their love would protect them from anything, but watching this cold evil being had them second guessing their vows of vengeance. No single entity had ever given them such fright as the diminutive demon below them. He was cold, calculating and full of blood lust. The way he played with his victims sent shivers down the men's spines.

Suddenly the demon lord, vanished before their eyes. The two reapers spun about cautions and alert. Manifesting their scythes, they placed themselves back to back in the middle of the roof lest the demon Ciel try to catch the unawares. Ciel appeared before Eric, his little mouth twisted in a wicked sneer.

"Did you enjoy the show I put on for you fellow's? I do believe its some of my best work ever. Now do tell, what part of my note to stay out of my way did your superiors find hard to understand?"

"We're no' to interfere with you, sir. Only to o' serve," answered the blonde Scotsman. "Orders were to watch, an' do no' thing." Though his voice was strong, his eyes betrayed his fear. He was terrified for the safety of his beloved whom he protectively stood in front of. He hoped the little demon boy would be oblivious to this, but in truth nothing escaped the child's sharp eye.

"Hmm, to watch, to spy. For what purpose?" he demanded looking from the Scott to the brunette with and amused expression. Eric started to say something but was cut off by Ciel's imperious voice. "Not you, him," he said pointing from Eric to Alan. The blonde looked back at his lover with sheer terror in his eyes biding him to stay silent. Alan merely shook his head and begun to answer the boy.

"Because you killed one of our top agents, sir. You have been deemed a threat and Management has taken this slight as an act of war," he stated in a dull voice not betraying his true emotions. He said this looking directly at Eric the whole time never once placing his gaze on Ciel.

"Hahaha, do they now. And what is their plan for me," the boy cackled cruelly.

"As of yet sir there is none. The only order is to observe without intervention in order to ascertain the extent of your abilities." He was lying of course but his cool demeanor betrayed nothing. "As we have not acted against you, I ask you let us leave in peace. We shall report our finding and from there Senior Management will take over. You will not see us again." Again he said all this while staring at Eric who was keeping a watchful eye on the demon.

"Why do you not look at me when you speak," demanded Ciel.

Finally, Alan put his eyes upon the boy, his gaze cold as ice. "You disgust me. I do not wish to look upon disgusting things." Ciel howled with laughter at the brunette reapers statement. He eyed the men with contempt. Sneering, he made as if her were turning to leave, however at the last minute he turned back and hurled himself at Eric. Slamming him squarely in the stomach, both men were knocked to the ground. Slingby's scythe skittered across the rooftop, but Alan swung his above his lovers head and into the abdomen of the demon child. Eric kicked the boy hard and he flew a few feet away. Alan quickly created a portal to the Shinigami world, and both men escaped. Ciel cursed loudly, and started to make the trek home. He was far from pleased.

Still elsewhere, Sebastian Michaelis had just finished dispatching a few would be rivals for his master. Exiting the home of the former head of London's underworld, he tisked at a spot of blood on his neatly tailored coat. From his left side, a long edged weapon came at him, attempting to lop off his head. The raven haired demon dodged it without looking, a bored look on his face.

"I will warn you now, Mr. William Spears, back away now. My master ordered me to kill any Death God I come across. While I loathe the young master, for you I will make an exception and happily complete this task. Our past history not withstanding, I find your treatment of my beloved abhorrent. For that alone you deserve a painful and bloody death,"

"Filth. Because of you, a good man is dead. I blame that on your beloved as well as your shitty little master," William spat out, venomously. "You say I deserve to die, while your precious little slut consorts with the most detestable of creatures. Tell me Michaelis, how many men do you thing your beloved had conquered in your absence. He always was a whore, with or without you." Sebastian saw red as the cold reaper spoke. Yet he did not turn to face him yet. Williams scythe came at him again, and he dodged it easily.

"Last chance Spears, my master was very specific in order me to kill any reapers I came across. But you might still escape with your head firmly attached to your shoulders." In response, the dark haired death god swung his pruning shear at the demon, hitting him squarely in the shoulders. The man with wine colored eyes lept away, pulling several dining utensils from his suit coat. He flung then with deadly accuracy. Spears spun his scythe to create a shield but two butter knives imbedded themselves in the mans upper thigh. The reaper roared in pain and anger. He set himself to strike again at the demon, but a sudden explosion from the house behind him knocked him off the ground with its force. Sebastian smiled cruelly, as the light from the now blazing fire danced across his face. Taking advantage of the reapers confused state, he rushed at Spears, punching him square in the face and knocking him out of his senses.

The cold shinigami reeled from the impact and was disoriented. He did not notice that the demon had picked up death scythe until it was placed upon his jugular. "You should have escaped, Mr. Spears. While I do not relish killing as I once did, for you I will make exception." The raven haired demon spoke with no emotion. "For my scarlet goddess, I end you sir." With that he neatly removed the reapers head from his body with his own favored scythe. Sebastian watched the body twitch in its death throws, then calmly set off for home.


	11. Chapter 10

_******** So yes, I did that. Truth I don't much care for Williams character, he is kind of a bastard. We're close to the end here folks. Two, maybe three more chapters to go. Thank you so much for sticking with me and reading my hapless dribble. As always I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler.********_

__"Ungh" came the pained voice of Alex/Aloise. "What the bloody hell?" he stammered. Is head felt as if it had split in two. He was laying on the floor, covered with a blanket. He sat up slowly and looked around him. He knew that he was in his apartment but he felt off somehow. His head swam with memories from his life as Alex Turnbell and his life as Aloise Trancy. Though a bit confused he felt complete. All those questions, all those dreams, finally an explanation. He looked at the two men staring at him intently. "I know you," he said to the red head. "You were there when I died," he said simply. "And your an Undertaker, I came to you for information sometimes," he said to the silver haired man.

"Whats your name chap," asked Undy blandly.

"Aloise. Aloise Trancy. And Jim Marcum. And Alex Turnbell. I'm all of them." His eyes went cross for a moment as if something pained him and a look of terror crossed his young face. "Claude. Oh gods, where is Claude. He'll find me and..." The young man began to panic, confused and disoriented still he tried to stand but fell to his knees. He started to tremble. "Hannah? Wheres Hannah. She will..." Grell rose from his seat and went to the young man as he stammered on about the dead demons. He inched cautiously close to him and squatted so that he was face to face with the befuddled Aloise. The crimson man put a hand on the quaking shoulder and a finger to his trembling lips to silence him.

"Listen now, darling, Claude and Hannah Annafellows are dead. Sebastian Michaelis killed them both after your death. In fact a great many things happened which Undy and I will explain. But we need you to calm down, love. Come try to stand and have a proper sit on the couch," He spoke soothingly to the young man, feeling deep sympathy for him. Grell took both of Aloise's hand in his and helped him off the floor and onto the couch. "Undy, love how about a nice cuppa," he said not taking his hands from the obviously distressed blonde.

"Sure sure," he said rising from his seat and heading towards the kitchen. Sounds of rummaging could be heard and soon he had a tray of hot tea ready. The boy had calmed a bit during this time and finally seemed ready to speak.

"Whats going on," he asked shakily looking from Grell to Undertaker.

"To put it simply, chap, we've given you back your memories of the past, hehe" answered the ancient.

"Why is he laughing," he ashed nervously.

"Oh don't mind the creepy old duster. He's a bit of a lunatic, but hes harmless." Grell waved a finely manicured hand at his friend who grinned widely. "You see love, you, I mean Aloise, have been gone for well over a century and a half. The reason we had to give your memories back is because of something you did back then. You made a pact with Hannah Annafellows that turned Ciel Phantomhive into a demon. Well now that creature has returned to London and is doing horrible things. And you are the only one who can stop him." Grell explained, speaking softly hoping to not frighten or confuse the young man more than he was.

"That's right I remember, I didn't want Ciel to be alone the way I had been. I didn't want him to be rejected by Sebastian the way I was by Claude. But why do I have to stop him? Whats he done," he asked clearly not liking the direction this was heading.

"Because he's become a right nasty bugger," exclaimed Undertaker. "He's a cold murdering fiend who done more 'n his share of tourterin and killing. He's not the Ciel you remember, mate. Sebastian is more his captive than his servant and he already killed one member of the Death God dispatch. A good friend o' ours."

Aloise stared at the old codger dumbly. "Ciel was a lot of thing but a murderer?"

"Well darling, he did in fact kill you," Grell interjected gently. Aloise whipped his head to stare at the scarlet reaper.

"Maybe hes just misunderstood," he pleaded

"No misunderstandin here, chap, hehe. Look bottom line, we'll be needen you ta kill him. Your the only one what can. You created him, so ta speak," the Undertaker said quite firmly. The violet eyed young man kept looking from one reaper to the other, unable to form a response.

"Oh Undy, you've gone and scared the wits from him." Turning to Aloise, Grell laid a hand one the blondes shoulder. "What the old creeper says is true, love, but you have a choice in this. You can say no. we'll take the memories back, the death god powers and you can go about a normal life. We can even make it that you don't have the dreams anymore." He said gently. "I know this is all going very fast, and your confused..."

"Is he really killing people?" Aloise interrupted.

"Too right. He's up to about five a day right now. Death journals are overflowin with the people he's killed," Undertaker was not laughing now, if only to emphasize the seriousness of the situation.

"Then I'll help. What did you mean by death god powers?" He looked at Grell with resolution in his lovely eyes.

"You know your not as you were before," the redhead remarked not answering the question on purpose. He wasn't quite sure how to explain that part yet.

"I think its cause I'm more Alex than Aloise. I got all the memories and I know the past but mostly, I'm Alex. Probably a good thing, I was a bit of a scoundrel back then. What about death god powers?" he asked again. Grell sighed and looked at Undy, silently asking him to take this one.

"Well its like this, chap, see a normal human don't have a chance against a demon. "specially not one like Ciel. Also the human noggin ain't capable holding the memories of two lifetimes, hihihi. So we had to pump in some shinigami power to you. That way you wouldn't become a vegetable when the memories came back and you could have some power behind you, if you decided to take on tha Phantomhive tyke, hehe." he finished giving t a little flourish with his hand. "You'll be faster, and stronger, than a normal human. Yer mind'll be faster to. We'll give ya a death scythe to use as a weapon cause it's one o the few weapons that'll kill a demon. You should know how ta use it on instinct, but ole Undertaker and Grell here'll show some tricks too." As he finished he notice d Aloise's eyes had grown large with a mixture of excitement and fear. He look to Grell now for help.

"Its a lot, love, we know but..."

"No it's just... I have to kill Ciel. It's... No he's not the same and neither am I," he said shaking his head. "No I understand. I'm going to the loo, excuse me a moment." He rose shakily and left the room.

"Ya know yer quite gentle with the lad, m'dear," acknowledged the silver reaper.

"You know, I just feel a bit bad for him, we might be sending him to his death. Maybe I'm going soft in my old age," he said chucking softly. He turned his head at the sound of water being turned on in the other room, then turned back to the older man.

"Hardly, you've always been the mother hen type. I mean look at how you were with ole Ronnie. Oh so sorry m'dear, didn't mean ta..." Grell put a hand up and smiled sadly at his eccentric friend. A single tear rolled down his cheek.

"No its alright. I loved Ronnie just like that. I miss him, but at least we now we have a shot at vengeance," Grell sighed sadly again. Both men looked up as Aloise rejoined them.

"OK, so what do I have to do," he said, resolute and a bit frightened. Both men smiled at him as they launched into more explanation.

Back at the Phantomhive manor, Sebastian returned first, a small smile of satisfaction on his face. He knew that his beloved might not be happy about the taking of another reapers life, but the satisfaction of killing William Spears was more than enough to bolster him for that argument. He entered the manor and begun his usual chores, waiting for his shitty little master to return. In the back of his mind, he prayed that the plan to get the reincarnated Aloise to kill him would come to fruition. He went to his room to change his soiled coat. On the bed lay a red rose tied with a black ribbon and a note.

"_Its done, my love, you WILL be free. -G_" was all it said. A broad smile drew across his usually benign features. Freedom, he thought, though not daring to raise his hopes to high. A door slammed somewhere in the manor and Sebastian set both the rose and note alight lest the young master find it.

"SEBASTIAN" the brat bellowed from the main lobby. The raven daemon went to him at once knowing a waiting master was an angry master.

"My Lord," he said offering the barest of a nod. "And how did your evening festivities fare," he asked completely uninterested.

"I'm in a foul mood, you shit butler. I ran across a couple of Reapers and they escaped just after they attempted to gut me open. They were spying on me. I think the might actually try to stop me. Though they would be fools to try," he fumed.

"You may be correct sir, but it isn't unexpected. You did kill one of their own," said Sebastian carefully.

"I'll kill as many of those damnable meddling creatures as I like. London is mine. Now attend to me." demanded the small fiend, lifting his arms demanding to be carried. This was the most demeaning of tasks for the older demon. Forced to lug the brat around like he was royalty. But the dark man didn't bat an eyelash outwardly, lifted the boy into his arms and carried him to his room.

Hours later, Sebastian found him self bound, bleeding and seething with unexpressed rage. The Master had been quite cruel and vicious with this turn of play. A great gaping wound oozed blood from his abdomen and he felt as if his rectum had been ripped apart. It would be sometime before his master remembered to release him, so he merely stewed in anger as his body slowly and uncomfortably healed from its assault.

The decapitated body of William Spears was found the next and few mourned his passing. At first the Reapers feared he had been another victim of the Phantomhive boy, but upon learning the time of death found that to not be possible. Eric and Alan's detailed report put the demon squarely in the middle of London when Spears had died. Meaning only one creature was responsible. Sebastian Michealis had killed him. The reasoning was unclear, and due to the fact that Sebastian had offered to help with the disposing of his master, it was concluded that Spears himself probably initiated the fight. Grell feared that Senior Management might seek retribution on his dark lover. Undertaker assured him if that happened he would use his pull on the Council to exonerate the demon.

"But why kill William," Grell asked quietly of his old friend. Undertaker had never liked the stiff cold man. His treatment of his lovely friend and his callous attitude had Undertaker thinking he quiet deserved to loose his head.

"For you Ducky, all for you," he said patting the fiery reapers hand affectionately.


	12. Chapter 11

_********The end is nye, my Darklings. Nobody mourned for poor William. Oh well. It all come to a head in this chapter. Who lives, who dies, who loves. Read and see! As always I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler.********_

_** Days later after receiving training from not only Under taker and Grell, but Alan and Eric as well, Aloise felt ready for the task at hand.**_ That is to say as ready as he could be. The young man still has reservations about the whole thing. He had asked a number of times if what they were planning was the right course of action. The other reassured him that no other course could be taken at this juncture. All four reapers seriously doubted the blondes fortitude but had no other option but to carry out their plan. So nearly three weeks after the death of Ronald Knox, five men set out to lay siege to a demon's residence. Some may live, some may not but by merciful death, this night would see the end of this war between the reapers and Ciel Phantomhive.

The windows of the Phantomhive manor were all alight. Outwardly it looked merry and bright. But for those watching the old house, they knew the horror that resided there. Five men stood out side, just beyond the cheerful glow. Their faces a tumultuous mix of fear, determination and blood lust. Grell Sutcliff looked at his companions and nodded. They all knew the plan. They would call the demons out and the confrontation would begin. They were sure that the demon Ciel would order Sebastian into the fray. It was undertakers job to hold him off. Only the ancient had the power to keep him at bay without actually hurting him. The others would surround and distract the diminutive Lord, giving Aloise the chance to strike. That was the plan, but as each of them knew, even the best laid plans could go awry.

"Ciel Phantomhive," the fiery reaper shouted. "You've got hell to pay, you bastard. Come out and face what you have done." He looked again at his friends. He said a silent prayer for their safety, wishing this all could have gone differently. The front door opens and both demons step out. Ciel's face is a mixture of blood lust and amusement, while his demon butler looked genuinely terrified for a moment before composing his face into a blank mask. The older demons eyes cast over the group settling on his beloved. They lock eyes a moment, a silent exchange of love and courage passing between them. Each wish nothing more to be in the others arms. Tearing his eyes from his lover Grell spoke authoritatively, "Ciel Phantomhive, you are charged with the murder of Ronald Knox, a top Shinigami officer. By order of the high council of Death Gods, you are sentenced to death. And I look quite forward to painting you in crimson, my little brat."

The demon child laughed heartily at the assembled reapers giving each a frigid stare. His eyes finally noticed the young blonde standing with the other reapers. His eyebrows raised noticeably as he mouth the name Aloise. They locked eyes a moment, the demon's expression unreadable. Slowly he looked away curling his lips into a cruel smirk. "Sebastian, kill them, except for the blonde. If he is what I think he is then he will amuse me greatly." Ciel said, speaking aside to Sebastian. It was not a direct order, which gave the older demon untold joy. He could play at fighting the reapers without actually doing so. "You," the demon brat gestured to Aloise, "Come here, lets... talk," he chuckled mirthlessly. Aloise strode forward, scythe in hand, nervous.

At the same moment, Sebastian pulled his trademark cutlery and carefully aimed it at the reapers. He broadcast his moves plainly and the men dodged easily. Undertaker took his cue and drew the raven haired demon into a mock battle drawing him away from the manor and more importantly away from his master lest he issue a more deadly command. Ciel didn't notice this as his eyes were focused on Aloise. The young man stopped several feet away from his old adversary. "Aloise Trancy, as I live and breath. Reincarnated, I see and ever a thorn in my side. So let me guess these idiots drudged you up in some half cocked plan to kill me?" He laughed again. "Clever, but futile. Sebastian, Kill them quickly. I have a new toy I want to test out," The boy looked up to see his servant long gone. His eyes darted to and fro and his mouth opened about to speak. But at that moment, Grell kicked him hard in the side, sending him flying back into the manor. As the boy demon recovered the reapers crowded him offering him little room to escape.

The three reapers gave no quarter and attacked Ciel viciously. Hacking and slashing at the demon, their scythes dripping with his split blood. Aloise stood back, watching, his face a mix of undefined emotions. He started as Eric's saw bit deep into Ciel's neck. He started to call out, but couldn't find any words. Memories of his past flashed in and out of his head. Ciel, they could have been friends had thing turned differently. How he had wanted to have the things the other boy had. Emotions played tricks with Aloise. Suddenly the overwhelming urge to save the broken and bloody boy overwhelmed him. He rushed into the fray, getting in the way of Alan's attack, nearly getting his head lopped off.

"Stop, STOP," he screamed, protecting the boy. Behind him Ciel's wine colored eyes flashed in victory. This was just the moment he needed. He put a bloodied hand on Aloise's shoulder. The young blonde turned his head slightly, smiling up at the demon. He felt the fiend place his other hand on his back, between his shoulder blades, almost reassuringly. A second later, there was a snap and a crack as the devil drove his hand into the boys chest, pulling out his still beating heart. The three reapers exclaimed in horror as the young man's violet eyes turned dull in death. He pitched froward, where Grell caught him and laid him gently on the ground. The scarlet reaper glared at Ciel in hatred and disgust.

"Such pretty angry eyes you have, I'll delight in making my Sebastian watch as I tear his beloved apart," he howled, laughing like a maniac. The crimson man gasped, inwardly cringing, knowing it was over and his love lost to him forever. Tears sprang into his beautiful two toned eyes as he lept at the little monster, knocking him over and tussling with him on the ground. Eric and Alan jumped into the fray attempting to pin the boy down as well, but Ciel was quick and stronger than they imagined. He managed to punch Grell in the face while wriggling free of the other two. Dazed, the red head stood to face the demon lad. Once more the three reapers faced of with their adversary. Ciel backed up placing himself directly in front of Aloise's slain body, as if to gloat over his handiwork. "Didn't think I knew about the two of you, did you idiot reaper? Ha, I knew that butler of mine was shagging you, a hundred years ago. Never could understand why, though. Your nothing, a waste of space, a..." the monstrous fiend was cut off however, as a sharp blade bit into his abdomen.

He looked down into the cold dead eyes of Aloise Trancy, who has impossibly skewered him. Ciel stumbled backwards as the lifeless corpse rose and pulled the weapon from his body. He raised the scythe aloft and stabbed it into the demons chest, puncturing his heart. Ripping the bloodied blade from his chest, he whipped it across Ciel's neck, severing his head from his body. With that both fell to the ground, dead. The three reapers stared at the scene in utter shock. Nobody moved, because none of them could fathom what had just happened. Aloise was dead the moment Ciel tore the heart from his chest. How then was he able to kill the demon boy? This question swirled in the men's minds as the stared at the grisly scene. Grell collapsed to his knees with exhaustion and relief, tears in his lovely green and gold eyes. Eric and Alan embraced lovingly glad only that the other was safe. They kissed briefly but passionately before separating and helping their colleague to his feet and out of the manor.

As they exited, the trio was greeted by Undertaker and Sebastian. Grell exclaimed and rushed into his lovers waiting arms. Once enfolded in the demons strong arms, the crimson man succumbed to great heaving sobs as all his fear and horror of the night left him. Alan and Eric relayed the battle to Undertaker who was both shocked and horrified by the tale. Not a single man among them could figure out how Aloise's corpse had been able to rise and slay Ciel. All that could be surmised was summed up briefly by the ancient reaper.

"It's possible that the spirit o' Aloise, angered 'bout being murdered by Ciel yet again was enough to raise his body to exact his revenge, in this ole creepers opinion," he stated looking meaningfully at his red haired friend. Grell had not left the tender embrace of his dark lover, but the former butler, now free, broke their contact.

"Excuse me a moment, my beauty, but someone must collect the records of that poor brave boy. Then there is something that I must do," he said looking lovingly into those gold-green eyes. Alan returned to the manor briefly, gathering the cinematic records of Aloise Trancy/ Alexander Turnbell. Upon his exit, Sebastian faced the manor a final time as if bidding it a final good bye. Then he gathered his demonic power and set the building ablaze. All five men watched as the structure burned for a final time.

By the time the mortal authorities arrived, both demon and reaper had retired from the scene each going their own way. There were many reports to be filed, paperwork to be filled out, but it could wait until morning. Each man wanted to go home and relax after this tumultuous and taxing night. Alan and Eric bid their friend good night and took a portal back to their home in the Shinigami realm. Undertaker also said goodnight giving a curt nod to Sebastian and embracing his dear friend. "Feel like a father sending is daughter to her wedding night," the old man chuckled before shambling away. Grell laughed and clasped Sebastian's hand.

"Lets go home, my dark love," the death god cooed. Sebastian smiled and allowed himself to be led away by his exuberant lover.


	13. Epilogue

_******** OK, so that happened... And here we are my Darklings. The very end, I wasn't going to include an epilogue, but sort of felt it necessary. Mostly because I want one more steamy scene with Grell and Sebastian. Can you blame me? So it goes without saying smexy male on male ahead. You were warned. As always I don't own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. Side note I'm listening to Beethoven's symphony NO.9 in d minor. Diehard fans will know it as Claude Faustus's theme!********_

True to Undertakers prediction, Sebastian did not in fact face any reciprocation over the death of William Spears. The demon had been called before the Shinigami council to account for the events surrounding the Phantomhive indecent. Sears's death was deemed self defense, and any involvement on Sebastian's part in Ciel's misdeeds were considered done under duress. The freed demon was released with the admonishment to stay out of Death God affairs and that he would be watched whenever he was on earth. Grell Sutcliff, Alan Humphries and Eric Slingby were all given accolades, promotions and raises for their efforts. Alan and Eric took the place of William in a shared position of Head of Dispatch. Ronald Knox was honored for his death in the line of duty, a small bust of him placed in the Library of Records. The plaque read _'Ronald Knox, valued reaper, treasured friend'_. William was not honored and his name slowly faded into obscurity, those who knew him only remembering his coldness and hard nature.

The intimate relationship was called into question by a few dubious members of the council. Some felt it inappropriate far a reaper to be in an amorous relationship with a demon. Other were not sure how to deal with it, as such occurrence were very rare, but not unheard of. In true reaper fashion, the council consulted the rules to find if and precedent had been made. After hours of deliberation and research it was found that there were in fact laws prohibiting the union of a demon and reaper. Grell was devastated. Not even the interference of the ancient and revered reaper could sway the council. The fiery reaper was ordered to break off all contact with the demon or face serious reprimand. Grell in a fury, threw down his glasses and turned in his precious death scythe, effectively quitting the dispatch.

Grell bid a final goodbye to his friends at the dispatch and left the Shinigami realm forever, hardly giving a backward glance. He exited the portal and flew into the waiting arms of his lover, who showered the redhead in soothing kisses. The pair then retired to a luxury hotel, where they would debate their future and spend some time getting truly reacquainted.

"I really don't know what I'll do from here, my love. There's not much call for a former death god in the mortal realm. How will I live?" the crimson beauty whined as the two settled into bed that night. The demon pulled him into a tight embrace, planting a kiss on top of his luxurious red locks. Grell peered up at his beloved, about to issue more complaints, but was silenced as Sebastian's sensual mouth captured his. Their kiss was deep, full of longing and passion. The demons tongue sought entrance and the former reaper complied, more then willing. Their tongues danced together in a play for dominance. Grell moaned into the kiss as Sebastian began to stroke the smaller mans back and thighs. The demon broke the kiss causing Grell to pout prettily, but Bassy nibbled and kissed him along his jaw and the sensitive flesh beneath his ear. The redhead let his hands wander about his lovers body, and settled on his chest, where he began to tease the semi erect nubs there. Then his perfectly manicures fingers traced a line from his chest to his hardened sex. He pawed and petted the tumescent member, gaining an appreciative purr from the taller man.

"Clever minx," Sebastian breathed into the scarlet mans ear, causing a shiver to run down his spine. Grell continues his ministrations as the demon nips and suckled around his neck and jaw, finally seizing Grell mouth once more in a fiery kiss. "Easy my beauty," he growled as the kiss broke, "Any more of that and we wont have any dessert." The carmine beauty giggled and released mans twitching sex. Gently Sebastian lay the smaller man on his back and began teasing the flesh of the mans torso, lavishing great attention on the mans rosy nubs before moving further downward. Slowly he worked his way down so that Grell hardness was directly in front of him. Kissing his inner thighs and teasing the flesh around the member, Bassy did not touch there right away, instead building Grell's need. Finally a moan and whimper told him that his lover could wait no more.

Sebastian smiled tenderly at the redhead before taking him into his mouth. Grell's sex was hot, the demons mouth hotter. "AH... MERCIFUL DEATH... YES" exclaimed the reaper, as the demon expertly used his tongue and mouth to work him into a frenzy. At the same time he offered his finger to Grell who sucked them with vigor. When completely coated, Sebastian moved his hand to the small puckered rose. First he inserted on finger, slowly moving in and out, the adding a second effectively prepping the man while still servicing his cock. When his knowing fingers grazed Grell's prostate, he was sent over the edge clawing at the sheets as his climax burst through him. His hot seed shot into Sebastian's mouth, who swallowed it without hesitation. The raven continued to work his lovers opening, hitting that sweet spot so that Grell became hard once more. When the man was finally ready to accept his lover, Sebastian crawled up to face the redhead, planting several quick kisses on his greedy mouth while grasping for the bottle of lube. Putting a liberal amount on his own sex and the others entrance, he positioned himself and slowly eased the tip in then backed out. He repeated the process, inching in and pulling out again. Driving his partner to madness in his need to be filled up by the demon.

"BLOODY HELL, BASSY... PLEASE," he begged, thrusting his hip in order to get the sensation he desired. Bassy chuckled and finally trust full hilt into the waiting man. Both roared their pleasure, one from the sensation of being filled completely and on from the hot slick tightness around his cock. Sebastian began to thrust into the man, slowly at first but quickly speeding up, Grell matching pace by bucking his hips. "Ha... Hard... Fa... Fast" Grell panted out and Sebastian obliged. He rammed into his lover, both moaning and exclaiming their quickened passion. Sebastian once again hit that bundle of nerves that sent Grell into explosions of pleasure. He came a second time and the demon followed suit, bellowing out Grell's name in his climax. Panting, he removed himself from the other and lay atop his love. He took both of their sexes in hand, rubbing them together chasing the final spasms of their climax. Spent the taller man lay next to Grell, enfolding him in a loving embrace. They kissed and cuddled in the afterglow of their much needed lovemaking.

"What now, my dark lover," Grell whispered sleepily.

"Tomorrow, my beauty. Tomorrow and tomorrow, and tomorrow until forever ends," he answered kissing him again with all the passion and love he could muster.

_********Well, that's it. FIN. More stories to follow my Darklings. Hope you enjoyed this bit of drivel. Please remember to follow and favorite. Until next time, yours forever, annmariegrace.********_


End file.
